T E N
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: "Aominecchi, karena hari ini menggambarkan nomor punggung kita, aku mengijinkan Aominecchi untuk mengatakan sepuluh hal yang dipendam Aominecchi selama ini 'ssu!" Yah, Aomine hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Kise dengan sepuluh fakta itu, semoga saja semua berakhir sesuai yang diharapkannya. — aokise for aokise day (05/07) [requested]


"Aominecchi, hari ini tanggalnya sama dengan nomor punggung kita, lho."

"Oh, ya?"

"Aominecchi jangan cuek begitu, dong!"

"Cuma mau bilang, kamu sudah mengakui kalau aku yang di atas, karena nomor punggungku sebagai bulannya?"

"A-aominecchi di-diam saja, deh!"

Wajah Kise sudah memerah, sebelum akhirnya ia berusaha menghapus rona merah di wajah itu dengan sebuah senyum bodoh dan seolah tak berdosa, seperti biasanya saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan Aominecchi sebuah kesempatan. Sebutkan sepuluh hal yang Aominecchi tidak senang dariku?" Bibirnya itu mengubah kurva yang semula lebar menjadi sebuah kurva yang agak ragu-ragu, meskipun lengkungan di bibir itu tidak langsung lenyap begitu saja.

"Semua yang Aominecchi pendam selama ini, aku tahu Aominecchi menyimpan beberapa hal dariku?"

* * *

**T E N**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

T E N © Ayano Suzune

Note: Dedicated to AoKise day. (05/07)

* * *

Aomine ragu akan hal ini, apalagi setelah melihat kurva di yang berada di bibir sang pemain reguler di Kaijou itu berubah, meskipun begitu ekspresinya tidak menjelaskan apa yang berada di pikirannya dengan cukup baik. Ia malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memberikan pertanyaan tanda tanya pada pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau yakin?" Jika ia mengulang kembali memori, Kise bukanlah orang yang dapat menerima perkataan orang dengan cukup baik, maksudnya ia gampang tersinggung jika mendapati orang lain baik yang kenal dekat maupun tidak dengannya tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang kurang mengenakkan tentang si kuning.

Tentu saja untuk permainan kecil yang disarankan Kise, setidaknya pemuda berkulit tan itu harus mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tidak ingin menoreh luka sama sekali secara psikis pada Kise.

Kise hanya mengangguk kuat-kuat, memberikan sebuah keyakinan kalau ia benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Setidaknya ia memiliki pemikiran yang lain dengan Aomine; dengan berada di lapangan terbuka saat ini, menikmati sejuknya angin yang bertiupan dan daun-daun berguguran, mungkin mereka semua bisa meredam amarahnya.

Dan perasaan emosionalnya, jika nanti Aomine memilih untuk berpartisipasi dalam permainan kecil yang dideklarasikannya sepihak sebelumnya. "Tentu saja _'ssu_. Lagipula aku yang menyarankan."

Aomine masih memberikan tatapan ragu, sekilas kedua iris biru tua itu mampu menjelaskannya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas, sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya dan ia mati-matian menyembunyikan seringai yang selalu menjadi penyebab memerahnya wajah Kise di balik wajahnya yang cuek.

Menguap lebar, menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping hingga menghasilkan bunyi yang sangat familier di telinga Kise, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Sepertinya ia perlu berakting sedikit untuk hari ini, hari ini saja. Bukankah Kise yang menyarankan sedikit permainan di tanggal yang menunjukkan nomor punggung keduanya?

"Satu, aku tidak suka matamu yang berwarna keemasan itu," diam-diam perkataan itu memanah Kise di tempat yang tepat, meskipun ia tidak menunjukkannya begitu saja dan malah menatap Aomine serius. Sedangkan Aomine sendiri hanya menguap bosan. "Dua, aku tidak suka rambutmu yang sewarna dengan kedua mata itu."

Apa berarti Aomine tidak menyukainya? Hanya itu yang berada di pikirannya. Jika Aomine tidak menyukai rupanya, bagaimana bisa ia tahan untuk bertemu dengan dirinya setiap hari, apa berarti Aomine memaksakan semua itu di hubungan mereka tiap waktu?

Ingin sekali ia mengibaskan pikirannya itu kuat-kuat, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk membuang semua hal yang berada di otaknya. Bahkan baru dua hal Aomine menyebutkan apa yang dipendamnya selama ini. Ia harus mengikuti permainan itu sampai akhir. Baru nanti setelah mereka memutuskan untuk berjumpa kembali besok pada waktu tertentu, ia dapat melepas semua emosinya di rumah, mengingat kedua orang tuanya pulang malam hari ini.

"Tiga, suaramu yang cempreng itu." Ah, tampaknya ini yang paling jelas; Aomine sering sekali menyuruh Kise untuk diam meskipun dengan nada malas saat model itu mulai berteriak ini itu. Dan biasanya dibanding diam, Kise malah bertambah berisik hingga membuat wajah Aomine makin kusut, pusing mendengar yang diserukan oleh seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Empat, _fangirls_-mu yang merepotkan dan selalu mengejarmu kemana pun kau pergi, bahkan saat kita kencan sampai kita harus pergi diam-diam dan kau dengan penyamaran tertentu. Aku terlihat seperti orang aneh yang berjalan dengan orang lebih aneh, tahu? Berpakaian ekstra dan tidak jelas."

Kise melempar sebuah ekspresi wajah cemberut, terus terang saja ia membenarkan perkataan Aomine; fans-fans-nya memang agak menyebalkan terkadang, dan ia tahu itu. Meskipun tanpa mereka ia tak dapat menjadi seorang model sesukses sekarang ini.

"Lima, aku tidak suka saat kau memelukku," lagi, yang ini benar-benar tepat sasaran. Kise kaget sesaat mendengar perkataan Aomine, mengingat terkadang bahkan Aomine memeluknya lebih erat lagi sebagai balasan. Jadi semua itu—sebenarnya tidak sesuai dengan kehendak pemuda berkulit tan itu?

"Enam, saat kau terlalu dekat dengan Tetsu, sampai-sampai kau memeluknya dari belakang dan ia dengan datarnya membalasmu dengan sebuah ucapan," Aomine mendelik, mendengus ketika potongan-potongan gambar kembali pada pikirannya, mengingat hal-hal yang sering terjadi saat mereka masih di Teikou kemarin. "Bahkan saat reuni kemarin kau melakukan hal itu."

Diam-diam Kise berharap, apa Aomine kesal dan cemburu melihat dirinya terlalu dekat dengan pemuda yang selalu dipanggilnya Kurokocchi itu? Atau mungkin saja ia kelewat cemburu jadi—

"Tidak enak rasanya, melihat kau menyiksa Tetsu seperti itu."

—tidak, lupakan saja. Ia sudah membuang pemikiran-pemikiran itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya saat Aomine melanjutkan ucapannya yang ternyata belum selesai.

Sebagai gantinya Kise hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran kecil, meskipun hatinya sudah menjerit sedari tadi, dan ia sendiri merasa tersiksa harus menahan perasaannya saat ini. Mungkin permainan kecilnya bukanlah hal yang baik, setidaknya tidak untuk kesehatannya sendiri.

"Tujuh, saat makan kau malah bicara." Yah, terus terang saja Kise merasa terkadang waktu mereka untuk menjalani sisa-sisa hari pada waktu senja tidaklah cukup, selain makan tentunya. Masih banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia bagi, ia ceritakan pada Aomine yang biasanya setia mendengarkan sambil sesekali mengeluarkan komentar-komentar tidak penting.

Yah, alasan baginya untuk berbicara saat makan, ia hanya tidak tahan untuk berbagi dengan Aomine.

"Delapan, saat kau mengeluarkan air mata, entah bohong atau benar," Aomine mendengus lagi mendengar perkataannya sendiri, memang tidak jarang Kise mengeluarkan air mata, entah bohong atau benar, karena tidak diherankan bahwa pemuda itu sering merengek-rengek. Semua sudah kenal, istilah air mata buaya itu sudah dikenal baik pula.

"Sembilan, saat kau berusaha untuk tetap bangun saat menginap di rumahku." Memang bukan hanya sekali Kise datang ke rumah Aomine untuk menginap, atau terkadang Aomine yang datang menginap ke rumah Kise ketika besok adalah hari Minggu, hari dimana mereka benar-benar bebas dari segala beban yang ada, termasuk latihan basket.

Dan Kise selalu memaksakan dirinya sendiri kalau mereka akan menjalani sebuah malam dalam satu atap yang sama, memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan menemani Aomine yang tengah membaca majalah atau bermain _game_, meskipun kedua matanya sudah menjerit minta ditutup.

"Sepuluh, aku tidak menyukai melihat fotomu yang berada di majalah." Kedua iris biru tua itu menutup, tepat setelah suku kata terakhir lewat dari mulut pemiliknya. Kise hanya tertawa kecil, hambar dan suram mendengar pengakuan yang merupakan idenya sendiri sejak awal. Memang sudah nasibnya menjadi orang yang perasa, ia bahkan merasakan sesak di dadanya yang tak terduga.

"Ahahaha, begitu ya—"

"Kalau kau, Kise? Mau bicara sesuatu yang sudah kaupendam tentangku?" Salah satu kelopaknya mengangkat, memperlihatkan lensa biru yang kini mengarah pada si kepala kuning, memberikan pertanyaan dalam waktu yang sama.

Kise hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memberi sebuah senyum kecil. Entah apa makna yang berada di dalamnya. "Aku cuma mau bilang, aku nggak suka lihat Aominecchi baca majalah Mai-chan _'ssu_."

"Kau sudah bilang begitu entah dari kapan," Aomine membalas, kedua irisnya membuka sempurna dan ia mengarahkan pada kanvas sore yang entah sejak kapan teroles warna merah kejinggaan.

"Cuma—itu saja," Kise menyampaikannya pelan, tertawa kecil sementara ia menunduk, berharap air mata tidak langsung melesak keluar dari kedua matanya yang sewarna madu. "Aku—aku, aku akan menjaga jarak dari Aominecchi, agar semua yang Aominecchi tidak suka—"

"Oi, Kise, mau mendengar sesuatu?" Ucapan itu diputuskan begitu saja, sementara Aomine sama sekali tidak mengubah postur tubuhnya, setengah berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau sementara ia menatap langit, bukan kekasihnya sendiri.

Kise menolehkan kepalanya, setelah dipastikan tak ada air mata menyangkut di kedua bola matanya, memberikan pertanyaan melalui tatapan selama ia kemudian mengutarakan yang ada di pikirannya dengan suara serak. "A-apa?"

"Aku tidak suka matamu, mereka membiusku untuk terus memaku kedua mataku padanya." Kise terdiam, penuturan Aomine begitu tiba-tiba sementara kesannya ia tetap cuek saja, seolah apa yang dibicarakannya bukanlah sesuatu yang penting, tak bernilai apa-apa.

"Aku tak suka rambutmu, memaksa tanganku untuk terus mengelusnya, dan aku tak ingin berhenti menenggelamkan wajahku di sela-selanya."

"Aku tak suka suaramu, tiap kali mendengarnya membuat hatiku bergetar, tahu. Dan aku tidak suka saat kau terlalu berisik, seolah kau memintaku untuk membungkamkan mulut itu dengan bibir ini," kalimat yang ini menimbulkan rona merah tipis di wajah Kise.

"Aku tak suka fans fanatikmu yang berlebihan, apa mereka akan menjelek-jelekkanmu saat mengetahui idolanya menyukai sesama jenis?" Wajah Aomine menunjukkan raut tak suka, meskipun tak berubah banyak dari semula. "Dan aku cemburu melihat mereka mengelilingimu, kadang malah mencuri cium di pipi."

"Aku tak suka melihatmu terlalu dekat dengan Tetsu," ia berhenti sebentar, melemparkan pandang pada Kise yang setia mendengarkannya. "Aku cemburu soal ini."

"Aku tak suka melihatmu berbicara saat makan, tidak tahu ya, betapa berantakan wajahmu saat itu?" Nada jengkel terdiri di kalimat ini, sebelum ia melanjutkannya. "Belepotan banget, sampai aku ingin membersihkannya sendiri, dengan caraku sendiri."

"Aku tak suka saat kau mengeluarkan air mata, apalagi kalau kau sungguh-sungguh sedih," Aomine menetapkan, ia berhenti sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, entah kenapa rasanya makin lama makin sulit untuk menyampaikan apa yang disuruh hati nuraninya. "Aku nggak tahan melihatmu menangis, dan air mata buaya itu? Untuk apa kau mengeluarkannya untuk orang lain."

"Aku tak suka saat kau memaksakan dirimu untuk tetap bangun saat aku menginap, aku tahu kau memang bersemangat untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih, aku juga begitu. Tapi tidak tahukah kau," kali ini ia benar-benar ragu untuk melanjutkan, membuka alibinya saat-saat itu. "Aku terkadang takut tak bisa mengontrol nafsuku—m-maksudku kau akan kekurangan istirahat kalau kau tidak segera tidur!" Ia cepat-cepat membenarkan, saat melihat wajah Kise mulai memerah akan ucapannya.

"Aku tak suka melihat dirimu di majalah, entah kenapa aku tidak suka. Aku tidak tahu kapan saja seseorang akan mengagumi, diam-diam mengharapkan bahwa kau ada miliknya, dan aku tidak suka."

Aomine bangkit dari posisinya, menjadi duduk tegak dan menatap mata Kise lurus, membuat pemuda berambut emas tersebut tak dapat berkutik. Dan dengan nada dalam, ia menetapkan sesuatu, membuat pipi Kise kembali dihiasi rona merah yang merayapi wajah. "Kau milikku dan sayangnya apa yang menjadi milikku hanyalah milikku seorang."

Menarik napas sejenak, Aomine melanjutkan sementara kedua matanya masih mencoba untuk mengeksplorasi iris kekuningan yang berada di hadapannya. "Jadi, maukah kau melanjutkan apa yang selama ini kubenci? Dan membiarkanku menyukai hal-hal yang kubenci itu."

"Dengan caraku sendiri?"

Kise masih diam, sebelum akhirnya ia dapat bereaksi ketika menyadari likuid bening yang menuruni kedua pipinya, dengan mata airnya dari dalam kelopak mata.

Tangan-tangan yang digunakan untuk bermain basket itu melingkari tubuh Aomine, erat.

"Harusnya Aominecchi lebih terbuka denganku."

Aomine tak membalas, ia hanya membalas pelukan itu hangat, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengulas sebuah senyum tipis di bibir. Tanpa sebuah jawaban berupa kata-kata, ia yakin Kise mengetahui jawabannya.

* * *

**A/N**

Happy AoKise day! (: sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena udah hiatus entah berapa lama, berhubung fast net ngeblok ffn jadi saya gabisa buka sama sekali.

Ini juga request dari teman saya, **Aoko Himawari** yang udah dari kapan tahun orz orz maafkan temanmu ini yang lemot bangeet /sujud/

Dan setelah ini saya mau fokus buat request-request yang masih numpuk, kalau gasalah masih ada dua /krik. Dan juga fic crossover hehe

Sekali lagi, happy AoKise day!

**[07.05.14]**


End file.
